The present invention relates to a new and distinct Campanula and given the cultivar name of ‘Blue-Eyed Blonde’. Campanula is in the family Campanulaceae. The new cultivar originated from planned breeding program to produce a blue flowering, yellow leaf Campanula persicifolia. The original parent plant used was Campanula persicifolia ‘Double Blue’ (an unpatented plant) as the seed parent and Campanula persicifolia ‘Kelly's Gold’ (an unpatented plant) as the pollen parent. Several generations were needed to produce yellow leaf, blue-flowered offspring. ‘Blue-Eyed Blonde’ was selected as the best seedling for vigor, broad leaves, and large attractive blue flowers. Compared to the seed parent, Campanula persicifolia ‘Double Blue’ the new cultivar has gold rather than green leaves and single blue rather than double blue flowers. Compared to the pollen parent, Campanula persicifolia, ‘Kelly's Gold’, the new cultivar has large blue flowers rather than medium size white tinted blue flowers.